


Irresistible

by fayzrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College AU, M/M, Make Out Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas sees that incredibly attractive boy, leaning in the doorway, smirking at him. He grins back, stuck into his gaze.<br/>What's he got himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

“Newt, do I have to come to this stupid party?” Thomas whined. Newt was dragging him by the arm to a sorority party just outside campus.                                                            

 “Yes, you do,” Newt said. “I’m tired of seeing you holed up in your room studying all the time. Live a little! Exams are four months away!”                                                                                                             

“Precisely the point!” Thomas sighed, exasperated. There was no point even trying; Newt was as stubborn as a stump.                                                                                                                                                     

“Trust me, you’ll have a blast,” Newt turned to Thomas, smiling mischievously. Thomas sighed again, deciding to give in.                                                                                                                                              

 _Besides,_ Thomas thought, _how bad could it be?_

* * *

 

 _Very bad,_ Thomas thought.

   The first thing that hit Thomas when the door was the huge wall of noise that blasted through. Thomas almost got knocked off his feet. He could barely hear Newt greet the host as they walked in. They squeezed through the wall of people, Thomas staying as close to Newt as can.                       

  They made their way to the living room, where the music was playing at full volume. The host had colourful strobe lights connected and it brightened the room in timed pulses. Some people were dancing, some more suggestively than others. Most were drinking who knew what out of the stereotypical red cups. Thomas smiled, finding it hilarious for some reason. His eyes then found someone looking at him. He was tall, and had a big build. His jet black hair stood up on its own, defying gravity. Thomas spent a little too long admiring the guy’s face, which, even Thomas had to admit, was _very_ pretty. The guy, who obviously knew he was being examined carefully, smirked back at Thomas. Thomas, feeling his face grow warm, looked away quickly. His heart thudding in time to the music, Thomas looked back at the guy. He winked at him, still grinning. Thomas could feel a chill run down his spine, his heart thudding faster. He realized that he had lost Newt. He wandered around the house, passing by drunk football players, couples making out. 

“Hey, you lost?”

Thomas jumped, and turned around. It was the attractive guy that winked at him.

“U-uh, n-no, I’m okay,” Thomas barely got out. He had to repeat it a few times before the guy heard him over the music. Once he heard him, he nodded and smiled, which made Thomas weak in the knees.

 “I’m Minho,” the guy yelled, putting his hand out. Thomas hesitated only slightly before taking his hand into a firm handshake.

“Thomas,” Thomas said, smiling sheepishly. Why was such an attractive guy talking to him?

 Minho smirked slyly. “See you ‘round, Thomas,” he winked at him again before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Thomas confused. He ran around the house for 10 more minutes before, at long last, he found Newt in the kitchen talking to some friends.

“Tommy! There you are,” Newt said. “Where were you? You weren’t making out with anyone, were you?” Newt giggled. He sounded slightly drunk.

Thomas’ face grew red at the comment. “N-no. I kinda got distracted. There was this guy, Minho. What do you know about him?”

 Newt was the social butterfly; he knew everyone and everything about them. Thomas wonders how or where he gets all his information from.

 “No way! Minho’s here?” Newt put his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Minho is one the most popular guys in this joint. He’s one the best jocks, winning every game for us. But he didn’t come here for sports, can you believe it? He came here for science! He’s soooo smart,” Newt hiccupped at the last word. Thomas began to think that maybe Newt was drunker than he thought. Taking a sip of his drink, Newt put his arm around Thomas, as if he’s about to tell him a secret.

                “He’s incredibly hot, literally every girl, and probably every _guy_ too, is after him. Why do you want to know about him? And how did you _not_ know about him before?”

                Thomas smiled. “He winked at me.”

                Newt’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? You weren’t imagining it?”

                “Nope. He saw me look for you, came up and introduced himself. What do you think that means?”

                Newt whistled low. “Holy fuck.” Thomas laughed; Newt was always overdramatic when he was drunk. Newt took his arm off Thomas and walked towards a cooler. He filled a cup and went back to him.

                “What that means, my friend,” Newt said, handing Thomas the cup. “is that it’s time to get this party started.”

* * *

 

                The music got louder as the night went on. Thomas was confused at how that was possible, but it just seemed that way as he emptied cup after cup. And all night long, he kept sharing mischievous looks and grins with Minho, who was always watching him.                                                                 

The furniture in the living room was moved to the side to create a makeshift dance floor. Thomas danced and jumped in time to the music with Newt, laughing hysterically all the way. When was the last time Thomas had this much fun? This feeling, this ecstatic sense of freedom, he wanted to feel this way for ever. Suddenly he bumped into someone as he landed from a jump and nearly fell over. He turned to see Minho, turning around to see who bumped into him. Upon seeing Thomas, Minho smiled.

                “Hi again,” Minho yelled.

                “Hey there,” Thomas giggled. He couldn’t stop staring at his face. Was it the alcohol, or did Minho look extremely attractive up close? Thomas didn’t care. They danced away, allowing the seductive music and alcohol take them over. And suddenly Thomas’ nose almost touched Minho’s. The music slowed down around them. Thomas stared at Minho’s lips and then back to his eyes. They seemed to say the same idea Thomas had.

                _Do it Thomas,_ Thomas thought. A millisecond passed, and both Minho and Thomas’ lips crashed into each other. It was rough, it was full of the adrenalin, full of the excitement of the party. Thomas had never felt like this before, decided he needed more of this feeling. He parted his lips slightly, trying to get it all in. Minho graciously obliged. Thomas moaned against his lips, unsure if Minho heard it or not.  They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. A few whistles were heard in the crowd, some yelling, “Get a room!”

                Thomas grinned at Minho, unable to believe what had just happened. He smirked back. He grabbed Thomas’ hand and took him out of the crowd. Thomas followed him to the hallway, which was significantly emptier than the living room. Minho pushed Thomas against the wall, his arms on either side. Thomas thought his heart would explode.

                “Now,” Minho said, a hand creeping up on Thomas side. “Where were we?”

Thomas tilted his head to one side, smirking, looking back at Minho. “I think I remember.” He reduced the little space between them and once again his lips were on Minho’s. Thomas bit Minho’s bottom lip, getting a moan from him. Thomas nearly gasped at the sound, deciding to try some more. He forced Minho’s mouth open, allowing his tongue to explore. Thomas could feel Minho’s hand moving his shirt, sending chills all through Thomas’ body. He could feel Minho pulling him closer. Thomas ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, messing it up as much as he could. Minho pulled away from Thomas, but didn’t let him go that easily. Minho began tracing kisses from Thomas’ mouth to his neck. He could feel Minho stay in the crook of his neck, sucking at the skin. Thomas gasped, dropping his head back to the wall. Minho came back and faced Thomas again, both breathing hard. All they heard was the music thumping and their own hearts beating fast.

Thomas broke the silence. “Holy shit,” he whispered between breathes. “That was amazing.”

Minho smiled. He nodded towards Thomas’ neck. “Guess you’re mine now,” he whispered.

“Lucky me,” Thomas winked, putting his arms around Minho’s neck.

* * *

 

 The rest of the night was a blur. Or was it morning? Thomas couldn’t remember. All he remembered was Newt pushing him awake.

“Hey, hey Tommy,” Newt smiled down at him. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Thomas realized he was on the couch. How long was he asleep? The house was suddenly quiet, with a few people asleep on the floor. Newt helped up and they walked back to their dorm.

“Hey, what’s that on your arm?” Newt pointed to Thomas’ right arm.

                “What?” Thomas lifted his sleeve to look. Someone had scribbled a number with a marker. Under it there was a message that said: _Call me ;) Minho <3_

                Newt laughed. “So I’m guessing you had fun?”

                Thomas smiled. He remembered his dishevelled hair, his disarrayed clothes. He remembered his new mark on his neck. He looked back at his arm.

                “I had a great time,” he said, laughing back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, completely inspired by "I Kissed a Boy" by Cobra Starship. i highly recommend listening to that and imagining these two *wink wink* i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
